Jimmy Rave
James Guffey (born December 8, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Jimmy Rave. He is best known for working for Ring of Honor (ROH) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). FACE History Jimmy Rave is a professional wrestler who is currently signed with GTS. Jimmy Rave has been on Impact wrestling and even ROH debuted when he was facing Ron Voyage for the GTS United States Championship. On the next episode Rave went up against Pete Corvus in which if Pete win's he would be one half of the tag team champion with Grim to replace Kain. Rave defeated Pete with a school boy in July 2018 at GTS Extreme Tools he defeated Jake Cage to win the GTS Championship for the first time in his GTS Career he then defeated Ron Voyage at GTS SuckaSlam to retain the GTS Title. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Doppler Effect (Running knee strike to a seated opponent's head) ** Double underhook – 2006 ** From Dusk till Dawn (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into a crossface) ** Ghanarhea (ROH) / The Move That Rocks the World (TNA / Independent circuit) (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) ** Greetings From Ghana (Double underhook facebuster) – 2005–2007; parodied from Triple H ** Heel Hook (Single leg Boston crab / Twisting ankle lock combination) - 2006–2007 ** Rave Clash (Belly to back inverted mat slam, sometimes from the second rope) – 2004–2005, 2007; parodied from A.J. Styles * Signature moves ** Cross armbreaker ** Disco 2000 (Pumphandle sitout scoop slam piledriver) ** Fujiwara armbar ** Full nelson / Camel clutch combination ** German suplex ** Gravity Killer (Standing or a running tornado DDT) ** Hangman's neckbreaker ** Scoop brainbuster ** Spear ** STO, sometimes onto the knee or the ring apron ** Swinging neckbreaker ** Tiger suplex * Nicknames ** "The Crown Jewel of the Embassy" ** "The Savior of Pro Wrestling" Championships and accomplishments * Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment ** GWC Championship (1 time) ** GWC Championship Tournament (2015) * Combat Zone Wrestling ** CZW Iron Man Championship (1 time) * Empire Wrestling Entertainment ** Scenic City Invitational (2015) * Full Impact Pro ** FIP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Fast Eddie Vegas ** FIP Tag Team Championship tournament (2005) * Great Championship Wrestling ** GCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * GTS Wrestling ** GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Gabby Gilbert ** GTS World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** GTS United States Championship (1 time) * Hardkore Championship Wrestling ** HCW Hardcore Championship (1 time) * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * NWA Wildside ** NWA Wildside Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Peachstate Wrestling Alliance ** Georgia Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** PWA Heritage Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him 181 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 * Rampage Pro Wrestling ** RPW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * Ring of Honor ** Trios Tournament (2006) – with Alex Shelley and Abyss * Southern Fried Championship Wrestling ** SFCW Phase One Championship (1 time, current) * Twin States Wrestling ** TSW Championship (1 time, current) Category:Male characters Category:Non assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Ring of Honor Alumni Category:Impact Wrestling Alumni Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Champions Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2018) Category:Triple Crown Champion